NOT FOR KIDS
by Aikohere
Summary: Can Sawamura endure a day of teasing and torture from Miyuki? WARNINGS: yaoi, toys, boyxboy, some cussing and lemon. This was posted under RubyRose8986 but now I know how to post stories so its under me now! :)


**WARNING:READ IF YOU DARE!**

My POV

It was a nice day at Seido. It was the only day where there was no practice, no games and no more homework or school. The first-string were just lounging around Miyuki's bedroom. All the first-string was there and were waiting for their coach's meeting to be over so they could finally go home. Today was the last day of school before winter break. All of them were packed and ready to go Back home and NOT came back till the new year. Miyuki smirked as he watched as Sawamura played shogi with Yuki. Miyuki started fiddling with the three dials he had in his pocket.

The first dial controlled a 10 inch long, 3 inch wide vibrator that was currently up Sawamura's ass. It was set to medium but also could be low or high. Now its at high. The second dial was a cock ring at the base of Sawamura's erection. There are tiny metal vibrators attached to the inside of the ring. The third dial controlled a rubberish metalish cock ring secured around Sawamura's balls.

"Ah-"

"Sawamura are you okay?" Yuki asked as he saw his kouhai turn red and started fidgeting

"Fine I just remembered something that I had to do!" Sawamura said quickly

"Oh are you going to go do it?" Yuki asked

"Um no I'll wait till later it isn't so important!" Sawamura hurriedly answered and moved another piece

"I see" Yuki nodded and continued the game without looking up. Sawamura glared at Miyuki but with his cheeks red it came out like a pout. Miyuki smirked and went back to his game with Kuramochi and Jun. Sawamura huffed under his breath and continued the game trying to ignore 'things'

"Haruichi lets go" Ryousuke said standing up suddenly

"Huh?"

"We're going home" Ryousuke replied grabbing the bags and yanking his brother up

"Huh but don't we have to wait?" Haruichi asked

"Coach said till 4 and its 4 we're going home" Ryousuke replied

"Oh I'll get my stuff" Haruichi said and looked for his bags

"Bye-Bye Ryo-san" Kuramochi said and continued his games

"Bye-bye?" Ryousuke asked

"Well you're leaving right?" Kuramochi asked confused

"Yeah and you're coming" Ryousuke smiled yes smiled not smirked

"HUH?" Kuramochi asked/yelled

"Get your stuff you're coming and so are you, Furuya" Ryousuke said looking at the sleeping boy

"But-" Kuramochi started

"You're just staying for a week and I already called your parents" Ryousuke interrupting and yanked both Furuya and Kuramochi up and shoved them out the door with their stuff, surprisingly Furuya was still sleeping

"Ja ne" Ryousuke left with his stuff after he grabbed it from behind Jun

"Okayy?" Jun asked

"Whatever I just won" Miyuki laughed

"NO WAY YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!" Jun yelled angry

"Too bad" Miyuki laughed as he raised the dials causing Sawamura to stiffen

"Jun calm down" Tanba said going back to his book

"Haiii" Jun mumbled and he sat down and continued playing against Miyuki

"Um I'm leaving to do what I remembered!" Sawamura said as he won the game and hurried out the room. Miyuki smirked

"I'm gonna see what's wrong with him" Miyuki left

"Okayyy?" Jun asked again

"Jun?" Yuki asked

"Yes?"

"Play a game against me" Yuki asked/demanded

"Um okayyy" Jun said signing he would refuse but he has nothing else to do. Kawakami and Tanba was reading a book while the others were playing cards which they had banned him from. He accidentally raged when he lost and tore up all the cards luckily they had 2 decks.

With Miyuki and Sawamura

Miyuki's POV

"Sawamura?" I asked as I went inside a bathroom

"Ngh" I smirked

"Oy Sawamura you are not allowed to take those off" I said and pinned his hands behind his back

"Well then YOU take them off! I can't stand them anymore. I had them on for the entire day! I need to come!" Sawamura yelled angrily

"Too bad you lost the bet" I laughed "And now you're paying for it, but don't worry I'll take them off once we get home...and I'll help your friend" I smirked at the sight of a blushing Sawamura with his hands pinned behind his back and his pants off

"Y-You better" he growled as I let go of his arms and picked up his pants

"Don't worry, I will" I smirked and lead him back to my room but it was more like a common room. I'm surprised the whole first-string could actually fit in there

"Eh? Did they all leave already?" I asked looking around the room. There was nobody there except for Tanba who was probably waiting for Chris

"Yeah coach let them leave" He replied

"Oh and why aren't you leaving?" I asked

"Chris" I nodded and grabbed Sawamura and my stuff "I'll be going then bye" I said and left. I know he hates me but can't he be a little friendly?

"We're going to yours right?" Sawamura asked

"Yeah my sister is picking us up" I stated looking around for a black car

"Your sister? she's back?" he asked

"Yeah my dad was too busy and all the other drivers had the say off" I said smirking. My sister was an traveler she spent the last 3 years in Australia and the previous 6 months in France. 5 months in China , 4 years in America and the list goes on and on and on. She has so many names. They all mean rose but she has so many each in a different language. Her Japanese name is Akabara or Akara red rose. Her English one is Rosey, Chinese is 玫瑰, her French one is Rose I spent 6 months there too and learned French as well, her names could go on and on. I learned to speak Chinese, English, French, Italian and Spanish. Those were Akara's favorite places so she taught them to me

"Oh yeah forgot your father is a rich CEO" Sawamura rolled his eyes as I waved the car over.

"Yeah and yours too" I retorted

"Not as rich as yours" he snapped back as we entered the car

"Hello Kazuya and you must be Eijun" she greeted us in a Australian/American accent. It sounds really weird

"Hi" I greeted

"Hello" Sawamura greeted shaking her extended hand

"Nice to meet you" she smiled

"You too" Sawamura said sitting down as she started the car

"comment est-papa?" she asked (how is papa?)

"huh?" Sawamura asked

"Nothing Sawamura, il est très bien juste très fatigue" I replied (he is just fine just very tired)

"Are you talking in French?" Sawamura sked

"yes family matters" I replied

"Oh" Sawamura said he knew that I don't like talking about my family at all. And he isn't comfortable talking about it anyway his mother died giving birth to him and his father runs a company so he has no time for Eijun. And his grandfather the only adult that paid attention to him died a year ago on Christmas Eve.

"Avez-vous des intentions de reprise de la société?" she asked (Do you have any intentions to take over the company?)

"Aucun" I replied raising and lowering the dials quickly (no)

"Chiffres" (figures)

"Soeur Je mets l'écran noir, vous voudrez peut-être vos bouchons d'oreilles" I said smirking (sister I'm putting up the black screen you might want your ear plugs)

"ne vous inquiétez pas ce est insonorisée i vais appeler mon copain, ne pas gâcher ma voiture" she replied smiling (don't worry it's soundproof i'm gonna call my boyfriend, don't mess up my car)

"Okay" I said and rolled up the black screen and turned to face Sawamura. I ran my hands up his legs and let it settle where his erection was and slowly stroked it

"Ah ngh please" he moaned I guess he must be very sensitive

"Please what?" I asked knowing the answer

"take them off I need you!" Sawamura blushed

"Too bad we're not home yet" I chuckled and pulled his pants down not off but down. Then I slowly pulled his boxers off a bit out sprang a 6 inch erection with cum dripping off the top and a cock ring at the base and a rubber red one at the top. I took it into my hand and slowly stroked it up and down drawing a moan from Sawamura. I reached the top and dug my finger into it. A loud moan escaped from Sawamura.

"I'll take care of that once we get home" I purred into his ears before pulling away. I stared at the sight in front of me. Sawamura had his head tilted backwards a bit and his eyelids were half open half close and from what I could see was clouded with want. His legs were slightly apart with his erections standing up tall. His legs were a bit shaking and there was cum gathering at the top. The best part? My name slipped through his lips. It took a lot of power not to just take him right here but I managed.

I rolled the screen back down AFTER I pulled sawamura's pants back up and gave him a bottle of water. My sister just shock her head when she saw my I-just-acomplished-something smirk. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. As we pulled up at the house well I call it a house but is a mansion. I lead Sawmaura to my room. I opened the door and froze. My father was in my room.

"Kazuya I see you bought a friend"

"Yes father"

"Tell him to leave we have matters to discuss"

"No father" I grit my teeth

"No? Kazuya is that you're only answer to anything I say?" he asked shaking his head

"No father I believe I just said yes father" I replied. Man I hate this guy he may be my fucking father but he does NOT act like one

"Sawamura I presume?" he asked

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked shocked. He doesn't give a shit about me. So since when did he know who I hang with?

"I have something to tell you, Sawamura Eiichiro his dad has joined us in a business project and we were going to discuss it more throughly tonight. You have better not be late" he left but not before handing me some documents. I can't believe this but its a good thing...right?

"Miyuki? are you okay?" Sawamura asked

I headed to my desk. I flipped through some documents before grabbing a pen and started to work.

"Miyuki you still have to help me" Sawamura said tapping my shoulder

"I will you start it off"

"Huh?" he asked

"I said touch yourself" I said waving him off and smirking "or you can't do it without me?"

"FINE!" he snapped and sat himself on the couch. Hum I'll have to get someone to switch couches for me later. I smirked and continued my work. Glancing at Sawamura ever now and then. Man he's hot. I shook my head and smirked again. After 20 minutes I finished my work and started to direct my attention to the hot mess on my couch. He had his fingers wrapped around his shaft and his clothes were still on.

"K-kaz-zu-y-y-a h-help me" he moaned I smirked

"Okay beg"

"WHAT I AM NOT GOING TO BEG YOU!" he yelled stopping his hands

"Awww well thats too bad since I do have a dinner to attend to" I said sadly and walked over to my closet

"Fine" Although I couldn't see his face I knew he was gritting his teeth and biting his lips with a blush on his face

"Good go ahead" I said waving a hand and walking closer to him

"K-Kazuya please I need you t-to help m-"

"KAZUYA HURRY UP PAPA AND SAWAMURA EIICHIRO ARE WAITING!" I signed as I heard Akara's voice

"COMING!" I yelled back and turned to Sawamura

"Please" he begged

"Sorry you need to wait till after dinner" I smirked and helped him get ready for the dinner

"No" he whined

"Too bad" I smirked and grabbed my suit before grabbing Sawamura's hand and dragging him with me. I know that my dad is nt going to be to happy that I'm bringing Sawamura but who cares? Not me

* * *

><p>This was orginally posted under RubyRose8986 since i did not know how to post stories. but i learned and now its under me! Ruby helped but I did most of the work. It was my idea and she help type and corrected some grammar(not all of it god knows she's bad at grammar). This is probably going to be a two-shot so I better get started! bye-Bye! Oh AND A HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR! :)<p> 


End file.
